


Guarded

by polyphaga



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Comfort, F/F, First Time, Love Confessions, Making Out, The Boss is bisexual and also my strong mom, Vaginal Fingering, short mention of volgin being a fucko warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyphaga/pseuds/polyphaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Femslash February Let's Get This Party Started</p><p>The fatigue of the multiple roles she's forced to play begins to wear on Eva, so The Boss rescues her with a much-needed moment of privacy. (MGS3 Era)</p><p>If you listened to Eva's tapes in MGS3 and PW and don't think she's completely in love with The Boss I really don't know what to say to you so anyways. HERE YOU GO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarded

Her immediate response was fear. It went against all of her training, to freeze like a deer in headlights after running headlong into The Boss herself as she rounded a corner, but how else could one react, really, slamming into that woman who was like a wall made of pure presence, and a fair bit of muscle too. Eva’s thoughts were elsewhere, having just narrowly avoided another run with Volgin in the hallways as she was slipping back into her routine as Tatyana after a brief rendezvous with Snake. That sort of duty was something she knew would come along with the mission, but it had become ridiculous. The colonel was sexually voracious to an almost comical degree, and every hour that passed whether Eva encountered him or not seemed to bear down on her more. She knew her facade was cracking.  
  
_What did he do before I got here? Fuck half the base senseles? Probably._

She had kept her eyes down as she walked, trying to force out the thoughts that were beginning to make her feel nauseous. That’s why she hadn’t been watching where she was going, even though she was walking so fast, even though she should have been playing the part of the timid captive with every subtle movement, every step, every breath but, but--  
  
It took her a moment to realize that The Boss had caught her by the arm, preventing Eva from tripping to the floor entirely, and seemed to be holding her there until she regained her balance, rather than throwing her against the wall or to the floor, the fate she imagined awaited any soldier stupid enough to run headlong into a living legend. Busy forcing herself to stare at the floor, Eva hadn’t even had a chance to gauge the other woman’s expression yet. She nervously traced her eyes up the strong line of The Boss’ arm to look at her face, the same hard, noble expression as always, but maybe with a flicker of softness, compassion around the eyes.  
  
“Stand up.” Her voice was like a spell, one that gripped you and forced you to pay attention. Eva shakily got her her feet and gave a weak salute.  
  
“Sorry, ma’am.” She made to edge away, but noticed The Boss’ eyes were still on her.  
  
“Come with me.” The Boss said it quietly, intimately, before turning around and walking back down the hallway she had come from. It was meant only for the two of them to hear. Eva followed, a few steps behind and trying to project an aura of dippy, disoriented girlfriend-captive, in case any passing guards would see them as an odd, or worse, suspicious, pair.  
  
The Boss was quartering in a generic guest room, nothing ostentatious, but still better than the cell-like cubicle “Tatyana” was given. Once they were both inside, The Boss slid the deadbolt into place decisively.  
  
“You can lie down on the bed.” An order rather than an offer. Eva decided to just sit, nervous as military-taut sheets crumpled under her weight. As she looked around the sparse room, no mementos, no luxuries, hardly any sign it was inhabited at all, she could tell The Boss was reading her from head to toe.  
  
“Lie down,” she repeated. “You need to rest, regroup yourself, otherwise you’ll completely blow your cover at this rate.”  
  
Eva felt herself go cold at how casually The Boss revealed the knowledge of her secret role, but she wouldn’t have expected anything less. Caving in to the desire to release the tension in her mind and body, she lowered herself onto the bed. She pulled the unfamiliar glasses off her face and folded them neatly, placing them on top of the bed’s headboard, but let her feet, still in their boots, hang off the edge. The Boss pulled over the only other chair in the room so that she could sit next to the bed, and began untying them.  
  
“The colonel comes to your room irregularly, around the clock, doesn’t he?” It was a blunt question. Eva let it hang in the air for a moment and sighed before responding.  
  
“Yes, unfortunately.”  
  
“It’s deliberate. Psychological warfare designed to keep you in a state of nervous exhaustion. But he won’t come for you here.”  
  
Eva felt a lump in her throat hearing her own situation reflected back to her in such a frank way. Working as a spy, she had never expected to encounter someone who could so intuitively lay bare her emotional state, much less have that person act like an ally. She swallowed hard, her voice slightly strained.  
  
“Thank you. I’ll be more careful about it.”  
  
The Boss had quickly untied both boots, gently sliding them off Eva’s stockinged feet. She carefully set them on the floor next to the chair, and paced across the room to get something from the desk.  
  
“You’re lucky that the fact that Volgin is such a slave to his impulses makes him less perceptive. The dirty boots are a dead giveaway. He may not notice, but his pet will.” The Boss paused, pulling out a well-worn drawstring bag and closing the desk drawer quietly. “You’ve been giving information to the American agent, haven’t you?” Again, read like an open book. Eva nodded through her bruised pride. The Boss returned to the chair and picked up one of Eva’s boots, removing a rag and tin of wax from the bag, then carefully pulled off her gloves. “I’ll clean your boots this time, but you’ll have to make sure to do it on your own from now on.”  
  
Eva let herself sink into the bed. She knew she had been turning red under this woman’s meticulous gaze, but now tried to relax, steadying her breaths and watching as The Boss’ hands moved gently around the base of her boots, removing mud from every crevice. Her hands didn’t look like the hands of a woman who could heft a Davy Crockett missile launcher with one arm tied behind her back. A bit ragged, they still held a trace of elegance in their long fingers.  
  
“Rest. You don’t have to stare, I promise I’ll take good care of your boots.” The Boss’ voice had considerably softened since she lulled herself into the calming, repetitive movement of gently polishing the leather. As Eva looked up from her hands, she swore she caught a small smile.  
  
“Sorry, I... Always had trouble with the trick where you slow your mind down enough to take a quick catnap, even though I was trained to...” Eva trails off, the smile on the other woman’s face growing more distinct as she softly sets the cleaned boot onto the floor next to her.  
  
“Fair, we all have our weaknesses.”  
  
“And, I mean, I don’t really want to sleep anyways. It feels like forever since I’ve had the chance to talk to another woman like this.”  
  
The Boss gave a short hum of assent in response. Despite Eva’s insistence on how she enjoyed the conversation, they fell into a brief silence after that, punctuated by The Boss setting the second boot neatly next to the other and getting up to scrub her hands off at the small sink. Eva sighed at the soothing sound of the running water, the light rose scent of soap faintly perfuming the room.  
  
“What now?”  
  
“Well, you have to go back to being Tatyana at some point.” Eva looked away in response, her gaze going distant as The Boss returned to the chair. She cupped Eva’s face in one of her calloused but warm hands, enveloping her in the clean smell of the soap. She felt her cheeks and forehead, before trailing two fingers down to touch her pulse. Eva felt like her face was going hot and her heart was pounding, so she was surprised when The Boss gave a slight grunt of concern.  
  
“You’re a bit cold and your pulse is weak. Make sure you take care of yourself and eat enough.”  
  
“Mm, I will.”  
  
Eva felt the gentle pressure of the fingertips begin to pull away, and in a split second impulse reached to grab The Boss’ hand, pressing it to her cheek again. The Boss looks down at her, taken off-guard perhaps, but not angry, or worse, ready to strike.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m just... not ready to go.”  
  
“I won’t kick you out, but there’s only so long we can stay here without--”  
  
“I know, I just...” Eva breathed deeply, trying to clear her mind of everything else that had happened before going on. “I’ve wanted to talk to you, one on one like this. Ever since I first saw you, from the helicopter... I couldn’t stop looking for you, thinking of you, I--” She turns her face away, suddenly feeling stupid. Her facade really was falling apart. She curls herself around The Boss’ hand, so that her lips are pressed against the edge of her palm. “You... probably hear this all the time. I’m being ridiculous.”  
  
The Boss gently freed her hand, using it to push some of Eva’s blonde hair away from her face. It felt like The Boss was looking down at her with an uncharacteristic tenderness, an emotion she couldn’t quite place. Not simple infatuation, not pity, either. The Boss was thinking of all the lovers she’d had in her life, men and women, all met on the battlefield, forced together in a way and also, always, cruelly torn apart. How she missed them, how these things never ended fairly. How it was worth it anyways, to go on living.  
  
“You can stay a bit longer, then.”  
  
The Boss leaned in closer, pulling her hair free of its ponytail and undoing the tight fasteners across the front of her sneaking suit as she captured Eva’s mouth in a warm, chaste kiss, lifting herself onto the bed next to her. Eva lifted a hand up to run between her bare breasts, feeling almost dizzy with arousal as her fingers felt the delicate texture of the many scars that marked the other woman’s torso. The Boss wasted no time being stunned by how the situation was unfolding, instead finding and undoing the zipper at the side of the uniform’s snug pencil skirt and sliding her hand underneath the waistband of Eva’s stockings. The taut nylon held her hand snug against Eva, who let out an uncharacteristic squeak when the other woman’s fingers almost instantly found her clit.  
  
“You’ve done this before,” Eva murmured as the kiss let up for a moment. The Boss gave a short chuckle.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
_So, a legendarily noble and principled war hero can still be a bit prideful_ , Eva thought. She hardly had any face to save in this moment, so she replied with the first thing to pop into her mind.  
  
“This is the first time I’ve felt like this, about a woman, I mean. It’s like I was--”  
  
“Shh, you’re tensing, just relax.”  
  
Eva could tell, by how slick and warm the other woman’s fingers felt when they grazed her thigh, that she couldn’t last long like this. And it was for the best, because who knew how little time they had. She spread her legs more, sliding her hand to the side to take one of The Boss’ exposed breasts into her hand, urging her on. The Boss let her fingers swirl around her opening before dipping two in, still teasing at the clit with her thumb. She delighted in the sensation of Eva’s messy, unrestrained gasp against her lips, her fingertips softly digging  into her breast. She hooked her fingers, stroking gently, and then with a bit more pressure, pulling Eva closer and closer to the edge. Possessively, The Boss hooked a muscular thigh over her hip, holding Eva still while she deepened the kiss, absorbing the sounds of her moans as she began to tremble. As The Boss felt Eva’s muscles beginning to clench down, a rough, intense rhythm, she couldn’t resist the temptation to pull away for a moment, letting just one of Eva’s lovely erotic groans escape into the usually-silent room. Something she could keep in her mind as a memento of the encounter.  
  
Eva was clinging to her in her satisfied panting, but The Boss soon pulled away, removing an almost-dripping hand from Eva's skirt and gingerly sucking her own fingers off, forgoeing the washbasin, before slipping her gloves back on, refastening the sneaking suit, and pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail again. Eva took the hint, and snapped out of the warm haze (a useful skill she was actually good at), zipping her skirt, pulling her boots back on, and smoothing back her hair until she too looked presentable, as though she had fallen back into her role. The Boss snatched Tatyana’s glasses from the headboard, and gently slid them back on for Eva, taking the opportunity to hold her face in her hands, and kiss her one final time.  
  
“Keep your guard up. It’ll be over soon,” she said, pressing their foreheads together.  
  
Eva found herself waiting for an “and then” to follow, but when it didn’t she only nodded. Then, turning herself back into Tatyana, she stepped out of The Boss’ quarters, able to face the charade.


End file.
